The Tale of Atalanta Prince
by AthenaTheAuthoress
Summary: Atalanta Prince was a princess. A princess who hated her life. She hated royalty, everything. But when she is magically transported to Middle-Earth? What will happen? Will she go on a quest with dwarfs and a hobbit? Yeah, she will. She's adventurous like that. And then, later, will she go on a quest to destroy the One Ring. Well, you tell me after you read this. Love story.


A man and woman sit next to each other on identical thrones. The man has shoulder length blond hair and midnight blue eyes, while the woman has ink black hair and icy blue eyes. Both stare at their daughter, waiting for her to come forward.

''Atalanta, I see you got our message.'' the woman said, looking at her daughter.

''Yes, I did. What is it you wish?'' a girl emerged, speaking as she came into the light. She had her mother's long black wavy hair, and her father's midnight blue eyes.

''We wish nothing. We just wanted to inform you of the birthday party we have planned. You're turning 20, the age you turn queen. The party will serve as both a birthday and a crowning ceremony.'' the man informed her.

Atalanta looked at her feet. ''Wouldn't it be best if Hestia were queen? She's always wanted to be queen. I haven't. Besides, Hestia would be a better ruler.''

''Are you suggesting you not be queen? You are the oldest and rightful heir to the throne!'' the woman exclaimed.

''Atalanta,'' her father stated firmly, ''you will be queen in exactly one week. Period.''

I stood at the mirror, looking at my reflection skeptically. I had a rather beautiful gown; the top was gold, and the gown continued in midnight blue to me feet. My heels were black, matching the fifteen pounds of makeup I thought I was wearing.

''Ellouise, are you sure this is necessary? I feel like a barbie doll!'' I turned to look at my maid.

Ellouise laughed. ''Lady Atalanta, this dress isn't for a princess. It's for a queen. And a queen you will be!''

''I don't want to be a queen though...'' I groaned.

A knocking noise came at my door. I almost yelled, then stopped when I remembered what Mother told me: queens _never _yell or raise their voice. They are ladylike and allow their maids to do it for them.

Of course, I was only following that rule to have a day of peace. Tomorrow, when they no longer lived her, I'd do remodeling. I'd give every worker a private suite, and I'd build a movie theater, pool, and heated pool. I'd even build a subway. I'd yell as I please. Tomorrow, I may be queen, but I'll be a lax queen.

''Come in!'' Ellouise called.

I sighed in relief when I saw who had came; Ellia and Bethany.

''How's our favorite princess- or queen, is that what you're going by now?'' Bethany joked, plopping on my bed.

I rolled my eyes. ''Okay, so you think you can just jump onto your queen's bed?''

''We're special.'' Ellia said, joining Bethany.

''So, ready for your special day, Lanta?" Bethany asked.

''Am I ever ready for these things?'' I sighed and joined my two best friends on my bed.

And that's what they were, best friends. Elle and Beth had been my best friends since I was six years old. The three of us shared a love of archery, and we met at a junior archery event.

Ellia, or Elle, was a quiet girl. She had straight light chocolate brown hair, and curious light blue eyes. She loved the library, especially the fantasy book section. Elle had stayed in the library for almost a week straight after finding out about the Harry Potter series.

Bethany, or Beth, on the other hand was loud and outgoing. Like me, she had ink black hair. She had dark brown eyes that seemed lively and energetic. Beth loved sports, especially archery.

Without Elle and Beth, I'd probably go insane in this crazy royal world. They were my light in the darkness.

By now you can probably tell what my thoughts are about being a princess: I hated it. I hated the rules, I hated the feeling of being locked up somewhere.

My dream is to go on an adventure somewhere. Preferably dangerous, preferably with Elle and Beth.

At this time, Elle laughed. ''You're not going to die! We'll be there the whole time!''

''Yeah, the whole time. And we even had to wear something nice!'' Beth replied, showing me the clothes they were wearing.

Elle had on crystal blue top and non-ripped black jeans. And Beth had on her normal non-ripped jeans and a red sweatshirt.

I laughed at them; they called that nice?

Ellouise stepped up at this point. ''Lady Atalanta, your parents, Queen Regina and King Rufus knew you'd choose Lady Bethany and Lady Ellia as the girls to be by your side. They chose- well, Queen Regina chose- some outfits for Ladies Bethany and Ellia.''

Beth groaned, and Ellia looked delighted.

''Really?'' Ellia asked, the same time Beth asked ''Do we have to?''

''Yes! It's time for you to see what I have to wear at every ball.'' I replied.

Ellia practically ran to the dressing area, while Beth slumped over.

''It's so beautiful!'' Ellia emerged back from the dressing room.

She had on a light blue dress that fell to her feet. It was flowy and had many layers, and as the layers went lower the shade of blue got darker. Some black heels showed from under her dress.

''Like Hermione Granger's yule ball dress!'' she exclaimed.

Ellouise popped her head out of the door. ''Lady Bethany darling, it's your turn!''

Beth tried to smile but failed miserably. ''Okay…''

Five minutes later Beth came out in a dark red dress. The top part was gold, while the bottom was blood red. She had gold heels on at the bottom.

''Lanta, how on earth do you walk in these!'' Beth said.

Ellia giggled. ''You look like a Gryffindor!''

''Elle, will you please stop with the Harry Potter references? I don't know what you're saying.'' Beth told Ellia.

''Ladies, the ball will be in thirty minutes. The guests have started arriving!'' another maid, Annalise, came in my room.

The door was about to open. Ellia and Beth stood at my sides, elegantly standing in their gowns. However, I was slumped over with a 'get it over with' attitude.

''Any last words as a princess, Lanta?'' Ellia asked.

''Yeah. I hope being queen is better then this.'' I groaned out.

Beth laughed. ''Bye princess.''

I glared at her. Just then Annalise and Ellouise came out.

''Lady Atalanta, it's time!'' Annalise called.

''Good luck!'' Ellouise exclaimed.

As the doors opened and I walked out, everyone cheered. I put on a fake smile and waved, and I could tell Beth was doing the same. Ellia, on the other hand was enthusiastically waving.

My parents, Queen Regina and King Rufus, were sitting on their thrones and smiling. The only thing different about their usual attire was that they didn't have crowns on their heads.

''Introducing Princess Atalanta Artemis Prince, along with Lady Ellia Nyx and Lady Bethany Rose!'' a guard called.

As I reached the platform where my parents were sitting, I turned and faced the guard. Ellia and Beth hugged me before stepping to the side. I muttered ''Thanks'' to them before facing the guard again.

''Do you, Princess Atalanta Artemis Prince agree to become the Queen of Isleland?'' the guard asked.

I could see my little ten-year-old sister Hestia bouncing in the crowd. Poor Hestia, she actually wanted to be queen.

''I….'' I started. The whole crowd, Beth, Ellia, and my parents were looking at me expectantly.

''I…'' I started to feel hot. My parents were looking angry now.

I quickly snatched the crown from the guard's hand and shouted ''Hestia should be queen!''

Then, without looking back, I ran from the room. I ran from the castle, not seeing Ellia and Beth racing after me.

I looked around; where should I go? Without thinking, I jumped into my river. I was an excellent swimmer, and my intention was to swim down the lake. I didn't remember the fact I had a poofy dress and heels on.

I choked as my dress dragged my down. Come on, I thought. What kind of queen had I always wanted to be? A warrior queen. That's right, a warrior queen. I should at least be able to get to the top of the water.

I kicked my heels off and tried to push up and out on the water with my feet. But as my foot pushed against a smooth surface, I hesitated. Now isn't the time to hesitate!

But my curiosity got the best of me. I swore to just grab the thing and go. Picking up the smooth thing, I realized it was a stone. A rather smooth, dark green stone. In elegant writing the stone read:

_Túl minna our world -o mysterime. _

_Túl seek us eth, -esse i búlë._

_ An tarsa na- coire Don't n- cheek._

Feeling the smooth surface, I turned it over in my hands. The exact same lettering was there, but there was only one difference: a button.

The button was small, unnoticeable to eyes any less attentive of mine. I put my finger on it, and glanced up above the surface. I was running out of air, so I took a risk and pushed the button. I'd probably die, most likely. This could be a toy a child played with. But this stone seemed special, though I didn't know why.

Suddenly, the air seemed knocked out of me for a second. This was it, I was going to die. Found on the bottom of a river, clutching a weird stone. I'm sorry Ellia, I'm sorry Bethany.

I closed my eyes tight, as I felt air being squeezed away. It felt like that for five seconds, but then everything felt normal. For a second, I thought everything had been a dream. I was back in my bed, and everything had been a dream.

But no, my dress was still wet. I felt as if I'd just stepped out of the water. Cracking my eye open, I noticed sunlight.

Sitting up, I saw I was in the woods. Next to me was a river, though it was much cleaner then ours at home.

''Hello?'' I whispered. When no one answered, I realized how silly that was.

''Okay. Atalanta, time to figure where the heck you are!'' I murmured to myself.

I stood up, still in my gown. I was barefoot, but it was fine as I was walking on grass. Entering the forest, a small sense of foreboding seemed to be in the air.

I kept going through the unknown forest. On I went, for about two hours. Finally, I stopped, looking around.

''Who are you?'' I sharp voice said.

I whipped around to see three elves pointing arrows at me. I raised my hands in surrender.

''I asked a question! Who are you?'' a girl with long orange hair repeated.

''Tell me who you are first.'' I demanded, my inner warrior queen coming out.

''You are in no position to argue. But as you seem young, we'll do you a favor. We will give our names after you give us yours.'' A man said. The man had long platinum-blond hair and blue eyes.

''Fine. Atalanta Artemis Prince of Isleland.'' I surrendered.

''I don't know of a 'Iseland'. But I am Legolas. This redhead here is Tauriel, and the brunette is Ioanna. What business do you have here….dwarf?'' Legolas asked.

''Hey, be nice. She is obviously scared!'' the brunette scolded Legolas. Turning to me, she smiled. ''I'm Ioanna Granger. Nice to meet you, Atalanta. Legolas was just asked if you were a dwarf.''

''Uh…dwarf? I'm pretty sure that those are only in children's stories. I'm….human?'' I responded.

''How did you get here, human?'' Tauriel asked, flipping her hair.

I held out the green stone. The three...things gasped.

''The Adjútor…'' Tauriel whispered.

Tauriel and Legolas bowed, while Ioanna eyed my curiously. ''Earth. You're from Earth.''

''Of course I'm from earth!'' I raised my voice a bit.

''Calm down, kid. I'm trying to help. This is Middle Earth. So, like, billions of miles under Earth.'' Ioanna explained.

''Okay. So, I pressed this weird stone because I was mad, and now I'm here. Are there more kinds of earth?'' I exclaimed.

''No, silly. We're elves, by the way.'' Ioanna laughed.

''Elves. Like Harry Potter?'' I asked.

''Hairy Plotter? Never heard of him.'' Said Ioanna.

''She needs to go to Lord Elrond, Anna.'' Tauriel told Ioanna.

''Relax Ariel. She will…after I give her a tour of Rivendell!'' Ioanna exclaimed.

''She will get no such thing. She…she might not be The Adjútor.'' Legolas eyed me curiously.

Tauriel rolled her eyes. ''You can't just _pretend _to be The Adjútor.''

The three of them continued arguing. I stood there, feeling unwanted.

Finally, I just decided to go. Maybe they wouldn't notice I left.

The wind swept through the air as darkness settled over me like a blanket. As soon as I left the 'elves', I instantly regretted it. Sure, they're weird. And sure, I have no idea who they are. But I had no idea how to camp or survive in the wilderness, I was always stuck in the palace.

I had always yearned for adventure..and I guess I got my wish. Everyday in my toasty, cozy, huge palace I had wanted adventure. And now, freezing in the wilderness still wearing my wet poofy ball gown. I had never really thought about the different _types_ of adventure...

A part of me wanted to go find these 'elves'. Ioanna seemed nice enough, and Tauriel seemed find. I'm pretty sure their place was better then lying on the cold forest floor, on the pine needles.

But some part of me liked it. I was in the middle of nowhere, but I was in nature. My parents couldn't find me and send me back home for more princess duties. I was in the woods, listening to the birds singing.

Closing my eyes, I pretended I was Katniss Everdeen. I was in the middle of the Hunger Games arena, lying in a tree and hoping I'd survive the night. But the feeling left me every time I opened my eyes. I'm not Katniss, I'm Atalanta, a girl who seems to have fallen into a whole different world full of different species.

My thoughts seemed jumbled, all of them seeming to want attention. I found myself falling asleep in the cold night, with the birds chirping a beautiful lullaby.

_I'm back at the ceremony again. My parents were smiling and waving at everyone, and I was being held in a cage._

_''Do you, Princess Atalanta Artemis Prince see the wrongdoing in your actions?'' a man asked._

_''Wrongdoing?'' I asked._

_A shrill laughter sounding from behind me. It was Hestia, wearing a long gold dress. it was ruffled and there was a high neck on the dress, like a queen. Hestia's strawberry-blond hair was in a tight knot with a gold crown. Her midnight blue eyes shone with makeup all over them. I looked back to Hestia's crown and realized it was the one of a queen._

_Hestia could help me get out of this cage. As queen, she could help me and forbid anyway from harming me. I smile; someone could help me here._

_''Hi Tia...where am I? What have I done wrong? Can you get me out of here?'' I ask, desperately. _

_Hestia laughs, a laugh she's never laughed. Suddenly, the beautiful little sister I had loved as a child grew into a disgusting one. Her eyes turned red and were glowing. _

_''Why would I help you, brat? You left us. And now you want to come back. The punishment for leaving is a public execution.'' she grinned in a crazy way._

_I suddenly realized how loud the crowd was jeering. A sudden poke to my torso made me panic. I looked down, but nothing was there. Another jab. And another. Finally, Hestia ordered guards foward, and they-_

I woke up in something wet and sticky. I remembered the river, but this wasn't water, it was web. A sticky, gross web. It tangled me and and my dress was twisted.

Something large towered over me. It made odd noising, like a hum-groan noise. I looked up and realized it was...a spider.

I screamed so loud I think all the other weird species heard. There were around twenty of them, towering over me. How was I supposed to get out. I wasn't armed...no, that thought was silly. Of course I wasn't armed. A sudden flashback engulfed me.

_~ Flashback ~_

_A small ten year old girl skipped into the throne room, holding her toy night. The little girl had always pretended to fight with the knight, but wanted to step it up a notch._

_''Hi mommy!'' the little girl addressed Queen Regina. Queen Regina had always like blond little Hestia better, as Hestia acted like a princesses and enjoyed it._

_''Yes, Atalanta?'' she drawls._

_''Mommy, can I fight with a sword? I wanna be big and strong like a knight!'' Atalanta smiled._

_Queen Regina pursed her lips, then let out a deep and loud laugh. _

_''Rufus,'' she addressed her husband, ''Atalanta want's to fight with a sword!'' _

_King Rufus laughed as well. Atalanta started, puzzled at her parents._

_''Atalanta darling, you don't need to be a big strong knight. You can't be a knight. You won't be a knight. Darling, you'll be a queen. A mighty, powerful, queen. You don't need to be a silly night!'' Queen Regina announced._

_Atalanta stared at her parents, momentarily confused. Then, her next statement was a shock to the King and Queen, who were used to their tiny and polite girl. _

_''Knights aren't silly. You know what is? A queen is. Knights do everything for you. They defend you. They protect you. And all queens do are sit on thrones and wave like silly little girls. There is nothing wrong with me wanted to be a strong, fearless, knight.'' Atalanta then stalked off to her room, leaving the King and Queen speechless. _

_~ End of flashback ~_

I stood stiff, remembering exactly how I felt that day. I was angry, and I didn't understand why I couldn't fight.

The same anger at being a stuck up suddenly came surging through my veins. I broke through this web and started fiercely at the spiders.

''You...you...jerks!'' as a princess I didn't know many insults. ''You _will _leave me alone and you _will _let me go!''

I then picked up a tree branch and hurled it at the spider. And it hit...straight in the eye.

If spiders could look angry, that's what would be happening now. I ran as fast as I could in my still-wet fancy dress. I ran and ran, until I was at a dead end.

A suddenly, an arrow pierced through a spiders head. I turned to see a bunch of 'elves', and leading them were...Tauriel, Ioanna, and Legolas.

''Why is 'Middle-Earth so scary?'' I shouted at the three.

Tauriel smirked. ''Maybe the question is why your earth is so babyish.''

I glared at her. ''Whatever. Just get me out of here!''

''Right you are, princess!'' Ioanna shouted.

The three of them started shooting arrows, making me feel really helpless. Maybe they could give me some weapons.

When all the spiders lay dead on the ground, I smiled gratefully at the three. ''Thanks.''

''No problem. Now we need to get you to Thranduil.'' Legolas informed me.

''Right. Let's go to Tanduel.'' I nodded my understanding.

Tauriel burst out laughing. ''Not 'Tanduel', Thranduil!''

''Oh. Right. Sorry.'' I muttered.

Mirkwood was beautiful. It was a tall palace that I adored, and I wanted to explore every second. I continued walking with the three, hoping I could explore later.

''And this is where we leave!'' Ioanna and Tauriel announced.

''Wha-why?'' I asked. I enjoyed their presence, something about them felt calming. I was starting to believe that they weren't lying, and that they were truly elves. I didn't want to be left alone with cold Legolas.

''I won't bite.'' Legolas said, sensing me discomfort. I could tell that he didn't fully trust me, but he wanted to be nice because I might be this 'Adjutor'.

''Yeah. Okay. I guess.'' I then proceeded to follow Legolas.

''May I go?'' I asked timidly. Man, Thranduil was _scary._

''Yes, you may.'' Thranduil replied. ''Legolas, take her to her quarters.'' Thranduil then swept out of the room in a Severus Snape manner.

''Come on.'' Legolas muttered.

''Can I ask you a question?'' I asked.

''Yes?'' Legolas replied, curiously.

''Where are we?'' I asked.

''Mirkwood.'' he responded.

''What is Mirkwood? Remember, I'm not from Middle-Earth! And I have no idea what Middle-Earth is! Jeez, I'd think you guys would at least explain! But I mean, why would I think _you _would explain to _me?_ It seems like you hate me!'' I yelled. This temper came out of nowhere, it just happened.

Legolas looked hurt, and silently escorted me to my room. There, he left.

The weeks went by slowly but they were probably the best of my life. I quickly realized I had a deep bond with both Tauriel and Ioanna. There were some times were I thought that Beth and Ellia had come back...but at the other times I realized that Tauriel and Ioanna were better friends. Beth and Ellia were all I had, but Tauriel and Ioanna was a natural bond.

Ioanna was so funny, I never felt down with her around. She was playful and tomboyish, and I felt like we were great friends. We were both sassy, sarcastic, and funny. Ioanna was like my sister, we were almost always together.

Tauriel was a bit different though. She was more girlish, more then Ioanna anyway. I could tell her anything. I told her how bad I felt about yelling at Legolas, for one. She explained to me everything about Middle-Earth, and her details made me feel as though I had lived there my entire life. Tauriel and me were pretty awesome friends.

Some part of me was guilty for liking Tauriel and Ioanna more then Ellia and Beth, my best friends since childhood. But another part of me was happy in this new friendship; I might just be able to fit into Middle-Earth after all.

''Good morning!'' a shout interrupted me from my sleep.

I cracked an eye open to see Tauriel, standing on my bed.

''Really Tori? You just _had _to wake me up for _no _reason?'' I said, irritably.

Tauriel's smirk grew wider. ''Not for _no reason. _I've decided I want to train you!''

''Train me?'' I asked, confused.

''Yes, train you. If we have another encounter with the spiders, I don't want you to be able to do nothing.'' she explained.

''Okay. Who's training me and where?'' I asked.

''I'm training you, and we're training in the food cellar.'' Tauriel informed me.

''The food cellar? Why not in the training center?'' I asked. Mirkwood was _so _big, I don't understand why we have to train the the food cellar.

Tauriel looked uncomfortable. ''Look, Atalanta...Thranduil doesn't want you trained. He thinks you'll turn against us. So this is illegal...but I feel bad for you. You were sent to Middle-Earth for no reason, and now no one will train you...except for me.''

''Wow. Very sentimental.'' I snorted.

''I'm trying to help, you know!'' Tauriel said, exasperated.

''Yeah. Right. Sorry.'' I muttered.

''Right. So we start training in thirty minutes, okay?'' Tauriel informed.

''Thirty minutes! What about breakfast?'' I yelled. No one takes away my food!

''Atalanta, really? Food isn't the most important thing in the world!''

''Not for immortal elves it isn't.'' I muttered darkly. Tauriel's taking my food!

''Haha. Listen, if you're that hungry then we'll eat in the food cellar. Okay?'' Tauriel acted like she was talking to a toddler.

''Agreed.'' I then went to get dressed.

When I came out from the dressing room, Tauriel burst out laughing. I was wearing exactly what Tauriel wore when she saved me from the spiders.

I had on a long-sleeved flowy dark-green shirt, tight black leggings, and dark brown boots. My ink-black hair was in a twisted-ponytail thing that Tauriel had taught me.

''Come on now, copycat. We have to go!" Tauriel grabbed my arm, still laughing from the outfit copying.

The food cellar was a dark and unoccupied space. Tauriel had apparently set everything up though, because she dragged me into a cupboard. Opening it up, I was shocked.

A full training room was in what appeared to be a tiny storage cupboard. When Tauriel had told me the food cellar was where we would be training, I thought she meant the actual place. Not a _very _nice and spacious cupboard in the cellar.

''How...'' I stammered.

''Elven magic. Now would you like to start with a bow and arrow or a sword?'' she asked.

''Bow and arrow.'' I replied, almost immediately. I loved archery, and it would be good to make a good impression on Tauriel.

''Okay. Now take your pick and then head to the shooting area!'' she announced. She gestured to the right wall which was full of bows and full of arrows.

I took a bow that looked well used and then a bunch of the most-sharpened arrows. I walked twenty-five feet away from the target, hoping to get something good. Maybe on the third or fourth ring. But when I aimed, I realized how good an Elven bow and arrow was. I shot, and hit a bull's eye.

''Have you done archery before?'' Tauriel asked, gaping.

''Yes, actually.'' I replied.

''Well, you seemed to have mastered normal archery. Now it's time for moving targets!'' Tauriel told me, excitedly.

I gulped. Those sounded hard.

As it turned out, I was a fast learner. In four weeks I was shooting bull's eye on a moving target, and I could do all these fancy flips and somersaults. In no time, Tauriel told me she thought I was a pretty good fighter.

''You really think that?'' I asked, on day in practice.

''I've never seen someone shoot three arrows at a time. It only took you two weeks to do that!'' Tauriel smiled.

''Thanks. Now what's next?'' I asked her.

''Sword fighting or dagger fighting. Your pick.'' she told me, just as if she'd asked if I wanted a strawberry or an apple.

''Uhm...which one is less painful?'' I asked.

Tauriel laughed. ''Sword fighting is easier?''

''Yeah. Okay then. Sword fighting it is.''

''Okay then! This part is my favorite. Picking your sword!'' Tauriel announced.

''And how do I do that?''

''Just feel each sword. You'll know when it's the right one.''

It literally took forever. I picked up hundreds of swords, though they all felt the same. I had felt particularly attached to a blue one, it looked pretty safe.

I finally picked up a shiny silver one. The handle was pure gold, and there was a dark blue crescent moon embedded in the handle.

''This one.'' I muttered.

''Are you sure?'' Tauriel asked.

I grinned. ''Yes!''

Tauriel smiled. ''Okay, then. That one is named Ruscoqui, by the way.''

For everyone safe in their homes, I envy you. Sword fighting was _not _easy. It didn't come naturally like the sword, but there was something special about it. Tauriel told me over and over again that I was amazing at it, and that it usually took years to get to where I was in two weeks.

''Nice! Now go backhand!'' Tauriel commanding one evening while we were sparing.

''Nice! Now that ends this session. Uh, I'll see you tomorrow?'' she asked.

I rolled her eyes. We did this everyday, and yet she still asked. ''Yes. Would you mind if I practiced a bit more though?''

''Not at all! Now bye!'' Tauriel went off to who knows where.

I walked over to the shooting range, my sword still in hand. I threw the sword at a moving target, and beamed as it hit the middle. I should show Tauriel that. She'd definitely be impressed.

I practiced wielding my sword a bit. I waved it and pretended I was fighting someone. I faintly heard the door open, but I ignored it. Tauriel probably forgot something.

Suddenly, a blade crashed against mine. I freaked out, and turned to see who it was.

''You're getting good, you know.'' Legolas praised.

''Oh. It's you...'' I muttered. I still felt bad about yelling at him, but there was something in me that made me want to apologize.

''Yes. It's me.''

''Listen...I'm sorry about the other day. I didn't mean to yell...''

''It's alright. We all make mistakes.'' Legolas told me gently, and smiled.

I suddenly hated myself. I knew what was going on. I was _not _going to fall for Legolas. Nope. I had been single all my life, there was no way I was changing that now.

Ever since the encounter with Legolas, I had avoided him. Again. I was _not _going to fall for a boy.

I was wondering the halls of the Mirkwood halls when I heard a rattling in the cellar. I ran down to find nobody there.

''Hello?'' I called.

No answer.

''Please! I swear I won't hurt you!'' I called.

Spooked, I sat down. Why was there rattling?

''Okay, then.'' I jumped, and a boy appeared out of nowhere.

''Who-how?'' I asked.

''My name is Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. Who are you?'' the boy tried to sound determined.

''Atalanta Prince of Isleland. What are you doing here, Bilbo Baggins?''

Bilbo looked at me curiously. ''Isleland?''

''Yes, Isleland. It's not in Middle-Earth.''

''So you aren't an elf?'' he asked.

''Yes.'' I confirmed.

''Can you keep a secret?'' he asked.

''Yes?'' I was growing more curious by the second.

''Some girl named Tauriel and a boy named Legolas locked my friends up! I need to get them out. I need to find a way. I'm kinda scared that Thranduil might kill Thorin. And I have this magical ring to...I'm so sorry. Please forget that. I just needed to spill to someone.'' he looked sheepish.

''That is horrible...Tauriel and Legolas? And magic ring?'' I was trying to keep up.

''It makes me invisible. And yes, those two.'' Bilbo responded.

''Okay. Invisible, huh? I assume they're in the dungeons. Put on your ring, and follow me, okay?'' I asked.

He nodded, and put on his ring. I sensed that for some reason, he trusted me.

Today I was wearing an outfit that made me be able to run swift and quick. We had planned -that is, me and Tauriel- to do a running practice today. But when she hadn't come, I had grown bored. Apparently, she had been trapping innocent people.

I ran pretty quickly to the place where I knew the keys would be. I could only hope Bilbo could keep up. I decided to check.

''Bilbo, you there?'' I whispered.

''Yes.'' I heard a faint breathless voice.

I grabbed the keys and headed to the dungeon area. There, about thirteen dwarves were sitting gloomily.

''Are these your friends?'' I asked to thin air.

''Yes, they are. Now if we get them out, where will we go?'' Bilbo asked.

''Just follow me, alright? Now I'll give you some keys, okay?'' I took a few keys and held them in front of me.

Suddenly, Bilbo appeared and took the keys. He ran off and unlocked some on the dwarves.

There was one dwarf left in a cell, and I suddenly stopped. There was something about that dwarf that made me feel all girly...

Stop it, I told myself. I opened the cell and a tall dwarf with blue hair and brown attire ran out. He looked at me and nodded in thanks, and all I did was smile.

''Atalanta, you said you'd get us out of here!'' Bilbo yelled.

''Yes yes, follow me. And trust me, alright?''

Bilbo nodded.

''Wait, why should we trust _her?_'' the dwarf who I had felt weird at seeing pointed at me.

''Because I do. Now come on!'' Bilbo called.

I lead the dwarves down into the food cellar, and ordered them into some empty barrels. They obliged, and I got in one of the bottom ones. Suddenly, I could hear voices. And the voice was to familiar. Tauriel, Legolas, and Ioanna were going to find me.

I panicked. No, they couldn't find me! What would they think? That I was running away?

Well, that was true. I was running away. I couldn't believe Tauriel had done that. Lock away innocent people.

''Atalanta, will you help us or not?'' Bilbo asked.

''Oh, yes. Hold on tight!'' I called. I then pushed on the floorboard and felt the barrels leaving.

I felt a dropping sensation in my stomach as each barrel fell into the river, one by one. I could only hope these barrels would keep us afloat.

The dwarves starting cheering. That is, until the orcs found us. Luckily, I had my weapons on me.

I braced myself, then flipped the barrel over. I then bounced of the top and started shooting the orcs.

The dwarves were screaming, asking if they could help. In reply, I made sure that every time I killed an orc the orc's weapon would go into the water, giving the dwarves the ability to arm themselves.

It wasn't long before elves came out of the Mirkwood palace, shooting orcs as well. Orcs definitely didn't seem to popular.

Suddenly, Tauriel and me locked eyes. Her eyes showed betrayal, and mine did as well. I though she was kind-hearted, and not the type to lock people up.

I jumped on to land, telling myself I would get in the river after. I shot orcs one by one, until one caught my eye.

An orc was battling Ioanna, and by the looks of it the orc was winning. I ran forward to help, but it was to late. The orc drove a spear through Ioanna's chest.

Screaming, I ran forward and took the spear out of Ioanna's body. I drove it through the orc that killed her, and then knelt next to Ioanna. Though I only knew her for a bit, it still felt like I had been stabbed, not her. She was a great friend, the type who cheered me up. The reason it felt so bad is that she was like Beth; they even looked similar. When I saw Ioanna, my first thought was 'Beth is here'. They were so similar, Ioanna's death was like if Beth died.

''Ioanna...I'm so sorry...'' I muttered.

''It...it wasn't...you're...fault...'' Ioanna wheezed.

I smiled gently and brushed my hand over her forehead. ''I'll miss you..'' I say gently, a teat falling. ''Thank you for giving me the best few weeks of my life.''

Ioanna mirrored my smile, though it looked like it pained her. ''I have one last gift, Atalanta...I wanted...to...to give it to Tauriel for awhile...but now you see why I couldn't. This gift is powerful...please, just please use it for...for good.'' Ioanna turned serious.

''Yes, I will!'' want did she want to give me that was so powerful?

Ioanna pulled out a gorgeous necklace from her pocket. it was a star, a golden one. And on each corner of the star was a different colored gem; red, blue, green, purple, and brown.

''This was made when Middle-Earth was. It is ancient. My ancestors have had it forever, but I didn't have any kids or sisters. As long as this is on your neck, you are immortal. I wasn't wearing it when the spear hit...but...please...wear...it.'' Ioanna gasped the last bit, and then her eyes turned glossy. I took the necklace from her hand, and closed her eyes, while my tears were falling...as fast as the river. The river. I had to make it back.

I ran as fast I could down to the river, and then jumped in my barrel. And down the river we went. The whole time I could only think of the necklace in my hand...

We slowly continued in the stream for about two hours. Nothing eventful happened, unless you can count pretty much everyone else falling asleep.

The only ones awake were the weird dwarf, Bilbo, and I. I made small talk with Bilbo, and he filled me up on his quest. Biblo was just now giving the the names of the dwarves. The thirteen dwarves's names were Dwalin, Balin, Kili, Fili, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, and Thorin.

''Okay...who's that one?'' I asked, pointing to the one I felt weird about.

''Oh he is...Thorin. Head of the quest. Rightful heir to The Lonely Mountain.'' Bilbo informed.

A king, huh? I could practically hear my father if he heard this..._A king? And of a wealthy mountain? He sounds like a very suitable man..make a move on him, okay? He could do amazing things to our kingdom..._

I snorted at the thought. Somehow, I could also hear Ellia squealing about him. And Beth would groan, telling me no to boys.

Yet I couldn't help but stare at Thorin. There was just something there...Bilbo trusted me on first sight. I felt like there was some saying about something at first sight...I just couldn't remember.

''Land! I see land!'' Fili screamed.

I glanced to see a green island, and tried to push my barrel over to it. I finally gave up, and dived in. On second thought, I paddled over to tiny Bilbo.

''Climb onto my back, okay?'' I told the scared Hobbit.

He nodded, and I swam the two of us onto shore. Once we were there, I looked at the other dwarves, noticing something wrong with Kili.

''Hey, what's wrong?'' I approached the dwarf.

''I got a poisonous arrow to the knee...it doesn't matter though, I'll be alright.'' he responded.

I almost wanted to snort. He sounded so silly. _'I got a poisonous arrow to the knew...it doesn't matter though'_. Really?

''Hey, you-Thorin!'' I called to the 'king'.

''Yes?'' he asked gruffly.

''Can we stop?'' I asked.

''Listen, girl. We don't have time for your nonsense. We are letting you along. We aren't sacrificing anything for you, though.'' Thorin told me.

Ouch. They weren't sacrificing anything, huh?

I strode over to some bushes, looking for a specific plant that Tauriel said could heal. When I found it, I returned to Kili.

''Let me apply this, alright?'' I say in a soothing voice.

''How do I know that you aren't just giving more poison?'' Kili asked.

''Why would I give you poison when there are 12 other dwarves and a Hobbit watching me every so like a hawk? If I did anything I'd be dead before I could blink!'' I had a point there. I pointed this statement at the dwarves, who looked away foolishly. Why shouldn't they trust me? I got them out of there. If anyone shouldn't trust, It'd be me. I was helping fourteen people I didn't know, betraying the elves for them, and putting me lives in danger for them!

''Yeah...alright. You can apply it.'' Kili informed me, as if he was doing something for _me, _not the other way around.

I nodded, then carefully applied the leaves. Kili's knee was already starting to improve rapidly.

"I see a boat up ahead!'' Thorin called.

I groaned. Leave it to a _king _to ruin anything. A _good _king, or even a leader, would help his people. How is Thorin helping Kili? I may have given the antidote for the poison, but he still had an arrow wound.

''Okay, good. You see a boat. That boat over there can fix all f our problems. The owner will totally give it to us for free!'' I said sarcastically. I wasn't going to listen to his threats about leaving me behind, there was no way he'd do that after me helping him.

Thorin glared. ''We'll play it nice. He might let us.''

I snorted. ''Oh really? Do you really think this guy with a boat would let fourteen guys take his boat? You guys will destroy it!''

''We'll find a way!'' Thorin persisted.

''No, not we. I will find a way.'' I said stubbornly.

Walking away from the group, I started to run towards this 'boat man'. I think I'll have a chance of getting that boat.

''Excuse me, sir!'' I shouted, trying to be polite.

''Yes?'' the man asked, gruffly.

''My name is Atalanta Prince of Isleland. I was wondering if you could get me to Dale?'' I asked sweetly.

''And what business would you have in Dale?'' he asked.

''Oh...I'm here with my friend Bilbo Baggins. We are...reporters! Yes, we are reporters! And...'' I racked my mind for something Bilbo had told me happened in Dale. ''We want to report how Smaug impacted your city!'' I said cheerfully.

The man looked at me hardly for a second. ''Smaug, huh? You are reporters, right? And not someone who wants to go after Smaug?''

I gulped. Going after Smaug was exactly what we were doing. Could he tell, or did this just happen often?

Realizing that I had been silent for to long, I responded. ''Who would be so stupid as to go after Smaug? They would surely get killed in the process!''

He gave a gruff nod. ''The name's Bard. Is this 'Bilbo' coming?''

''Yes. And along with him are 13 dwarves.'' I informed him. It was getting quite cold and I'd like to get this over with.

''_Dwarves,_ you say? Are you sure that you aren't coming for Smaug?'' Bard asked.

''Don't be silly! Do you think a girl like me would try and destroy Smaug?'' I tried to look innocent.

''Alright then. Come along with your...friends.'' Bard agreed.

''Alright. Let me go get them!''

I ran down the hill to go find the dwarves and Bilbo arguing about how to get to Dale. I rolled my eyes. They should've taken action instead of arguing.

''I got us a ride to Dale. Up the hill, alright?'' I informed.

''Everyone go. I need to speak to Atalanta alone.'' Thorin grunted.

What did he want to talk about? After everyone else left, we were both the only ones there.

''What is it?'' Thorin asked, suddenly.

''What is what?'' I asked, confused.

''What is it that you have that makes me love you?'' and suddenly, I found myself being kissed.

The ride to Dale was quiet. I avoided Thorin as much as possible. Ugh, I wish boys didn't exist!

Fili and Kili, the brothers, tried making conversation. But nobody was really in the mood for it. We were all about to kill a dragon...we didn't really want to talk about anything. Well, either kill a dragon or get killed by it. I had become an unofficial member of the quest ever since the day I helped them escape...and I swore that I'd help them.

Glaring at no one in particular, my thoughts stayed on the necklace. If Ioanna had a necklace that made her immortal, why would she not wear it?

''Atalanta!'' a voice startled me.

I put a smile on my face and decided to play nice. Bit my play-it-nice thing failed when I saw who it was.

''Thorin, I don't want to talk to you.'' I grunted and turned away.

''Sorry, I know that was unexpected. But can you please just talk to me?'' he asked.

''Nope. Look, I have no interest in some dwarf king..._dwarf_.'' I said 'dwarf' the way Legolas usually said it...mean.

''Why?'' he asked.

''Because I'm not liking a _dwarf._'' I replied.

''If I can like a human why can't you like a dwarf?'' he responded.

''Because you're a _dwarf._'' I glared at him.

''Look, if you don't like dwarves, why are you helping us?'' he asked.

Oh. Good point there.

''I'm here to help Bilbo. A _Hobbit. _A fun, kind, Hobbit.'' I said, confidently.

''We are getting no where. Why don't you like dwarves?'' he asked.

''Fine. I'm stalling. I'm fine with dwarves. I just don't want to like anyone!'' I angrily yelled.

''It could be good for you!'' he responded, equally angry.

''I'm going to talk to Bard.'' I muttered. Standing up, I went to the one who had helped us out.

''Hey. So, you live in Dale?'' I asked.

''Yeah, I do. Problems with your boyfriend back there?'' he asked.

My face turned red. ''HE ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND!'' I snapped.

I turned to talk to Bilbo instead.

''Hello.'' I started the conversation dryly.

''Hi. Tell me, what's Isleland like?'' he asked.

''Isleland. It sounds beautiful, from all the books I've read. But I've never actually been outside my family's castle. I've never been allowed to. What is The Shire like?'' I asked.

''It's beautiful. You wake up in the morning to the sounds of baby birds chirping in the morning chatter of the village. After breakfast, everyone heads to the square. It's a small little village, no houses, just shops. And fields. Families are there everyday. Everyone knows each other. We have 6 meals everyday, usually 5 together with friends. And when you go to bed, you hear the sounds of the birds going to bed as well. I love The Shire, and I really do think you'd like it, too.''

I smiled. That really did sound nice.

''Everyone in The Shire eventually finds a family. A partner. And it seems that you have someone who could just be that partner.''

''Bilbo, I-'' I tried to protest, but he cut me off.

''A partner who seems to love you. A partner who could be good for you.'' Bilbo kept going.

''But-'' I get caught off again by Bilbo.

''Thorin is a good man. Caring. Loyal. Daring. _Loving._''

''But Bilbo!'' I started.

''But what? Thorin loves you, Atalanta. There is no reason not to love him back.''

And I could suddenly picture it. Me and Thorin together in the future. Maybe this is what my weird feeling was earlier. Could it actually be love?

I felt hands pull me out of the water as we reached land. Gasping for breath, I heard Kili shouting at Bard.

''What was that for? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!'' wow. He's that overprotective already?

''Come on.'' Thorin whispered in my hear. ''Open your eyes, please!''

Somehow, I couldn't open them. I suddenly felt my throat close up.

''She carries the Immortalem necklace! What are you doing with a powerful being such as herself?'' Bard yelled.

''Immortalem necklace?'' Thorin mutters.

I felt hands grab at my neck and the necklace came off. This is what made me open my eyes though. No one could take away Ioanna's last gift to me.

''WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! GIVE THAT BACK NOW!'' I yelled at Thorin.

''No! Atalanta, where did you get this?'' Thorin glared at me.

''I-Ioanna gave it to me...'' a single tear slipped down my face, but I reprimanded myself. Atalanta, you will _not _cry in front of the dwarves.

''Ioanna Granger? As in descendant of Averael Granger?'' Fili gasped.

''Umm...maybe?'' how was I supposed to know?

I felt a Thorin being yanked away, and I cracked an eye open to see Kili. Leaning towards my ear, Kili spoke very quickly.

''This necklace was forged long ago. It has even more control then The One Ring. It was forged by Averael Granger and her sister, Rhyael. There are four stones on the necklace, because a hobbit, elf, man, and dwarf gave one. Because it's magical, it means not one of those four species could kill you. The only thing that could is an orc. But it is rather powerful.''

''Then why didn't Ioanna wear it!'' I muttered.

''She knew her time was up.'' Kili said.

''What do you mean _her time was up?_'' Ioanna was so young! Well, just a couple hundred years. But really!

''She knew that you would do the right thing.'' Kili said, as if it explained everything.

The right thing...it was Tauriel who taught me to fight. It was Tauriel who said I could fight. It was Tauriel who believed I could fight. Not Ioanna. The only thing Ioanna did was give me a blasted necklace..

Suddenly, it hit me. Ioanna told me something about Erebor in Mirkwood. How maybe something she had could help. Her necklace.

I stood up. ''Bard. Bard, please listen. You probably think that I'll use this necklace to be immortal forever. But I won't. I...I have people that I care about. People that I love. Don't you see that? And you said you have children. Think about if you were in my position. Would you stay immortal and let your kids stay mortal? Would you watch them die? No! So why would I? I only wear this as a sign of respect to someone that I love.''

Bard grunted. ''So what are you asking? That I let you go? I'm not stupid. I'm not going to let a raging immortal beast on my people! I see your weapons!''

''How dare you. How dare you think that just because I loved my friend means that this will make me kill people! I don't let power get to my head, unlike _you! _Yes, you! No one would fight so hard to get me to get rid of this necklace unless they wanted it.'' my voice turned dangerously low.

''Like you've said girly, I've got kids! I don't want _that_.'' Bard replied, stepping forward.

''I just want to help my friends! My _family! _I just want to _help _them, and you're throwing a fit!''

Suddenly, I ran at Bard and punched him in the nose. Blood starting pouring, and I could tell I've broken it. Bard's face starting turning red, and it wasn't from blood.

''You...YOU! You little...''

He couldn't finish though because I tackled him to the ground. Why was I so angry? I'm not sure...act now and ask questions later, I told myself.

I was punching him, yet he was punching me back. I heard dwarves yelling for me to stop, stop because they needed Bard's help. Were they really that dumb as to think that Bard would still help them after this? Well, I guess that's my fault..

Rough hands starting pulling me back, but I kicked and thrashed. Bard was still punching me, who was this person to stop me from fighting? Of course it was Thorin.

''Uncle, stop! You're hurting her! STOP!'' I felt myself being pulled into a more gentler embrace.

''Ata...you're hurt.'' Kili mumbled, looking me over.

I glanced down at my arms to see them bleeding rather heavily. Punch marks were shown all over.

''YOU STUPID BOWMEN! DON'T TOUCH MY GIRL, UNDERSTAND?'' I heard Thorin yell.

''Wait...what? Are you two together?'' Kili glanced up at me in shock.

''No! I mean...No!'' I hurriedly said.

''Yeah...okay. So, Auntie Ata, can I wrap your wounds?'' Kili asked.

''I am not your aunt. And no, I'm fine.'' I glared at him before running and throwing Bard over the railing of the boat.

''No...ATALANTA! SERIOUSLY?!'' Thorin glared.

''It's fine, I can take care of the boat. Let's hurry, we need to make it to Erebor by Durin's Day!''

''Excuse me miss, but who might you be?''

A man who greatly resembled a rat slunk into the alleyway where we were drying our clothes out. We had jumped off the boat and swum at least thirty feet, making us soaking wet.

I glared at him, acting like an elf would. Prideful, clever, and sneaky. A Slytherin, as Ellia would say.

''Atalanta Prince. And you are?'' I glared at him.

''Alfrid. The master's servant. And what are you doing here, girly?'' enough with them calling my girly!

''We're on our way to visit my family. We happened to see Laketown. It made us terribly happy, really! You see, we were trying to get to Mirkwood, but we got lost! We were so happy to finally have a place to stay.'' I said, faking being cheerful.

''Nice try. A man, a Hobbit, and a bunch of dwarves cannot have the same family.''

''I am no man!'' I said, offended.

''Yeah yeah, whatever. You have ten seconds to tell me why you;re really here.'' Alfrid sneered.

''Stop talking to her!'' Thorin stepped up. Wow, why was he so overprotective. Oh, I remember. He's supposedly in _love _with me.

''Who might _you _be, dwarf?'' Alfrid turned his attention to Thorin.

''Stop! That is no ordinary dwarf! You are talking to Thorin Oakenshield, the king of Erebor!'' Kili spoke proudly of his uncle.

''Thorin...Thorin Oakenshield! You will be welcomed with a feats fit for a king - the king you are - if you'll just follow me!'' Alfrid scuttled off, and we had nothing else to do but follow him.

Soon, we were at the master's place where the people of Laketown were gathered.

''Master...this is Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, king under the mountain!'' Alfrid said proudly to his master. ''In Laketown! What on honor!''

''Is this true? What would royalty be doing here?'' The master said, awed.

''We are here to reclaim Erebor!'' Thorin announced.

''And set a killing beast on us?'' The master turned hard.

''No! I remember a day when Laketown, no, Dale, was the center of trading! The dragon won't get to you because we will have your people safely in Erebor was to much gold to count.'' Thorin promised.

''DO YOU HERE THAT? THORIN OAKENSHIELD WILL MAKE SURE THAT WE ARE THE OLD DALE ONCE AGAIN! BRING IT UP FOR THORIN AND HIS COMPANY! A FEAST WILL BEGIN...NOW! TO THE HALLS!'' The master yelled.

The dwarves cheered and entered the hall. But before I could follow, Alfrid stopped me.

''What do you think you're doing, eh? Only men and married women may enter the halls!'' he sneered.

''Oh...'' I looked down.

''Then she may come.'' Thorin came from behind the doors.

''She is not married!'' Alfrid protested.

''But she is going to be. She is going to be married to me!'' Thorin lied.

''Well, this calls for celebration!'' The master cheered.

''It really isn't necessary!'' I tried.

''No no. In fact, we'll throw the wedding here!'' The master grinned like a child.

Before I could say anything, two squealing girls pulled me into a house. The last thing I could do was glare at Thorin, who looked sheepish.

''Oooh, what's your name?'' One of the girls asked.

''Atalanta. What are your names?'' I asked, trying to be polite and patient. Why did Thorin have to open his big mouth?

''She asked us our names!'' The other girl squealed.

''I'm Tatiana!'' The one who asked me my name trilled. Tatiana has long blond hair that fell to her thighs. Her eyes were bright blue and she had some energetic look about her.

''And I'm Rosalina-Marie. Call me Rosie! You can call her Tiana and me Rosie! Guess what, Tiana and me are twins!'' Rosie started talking...a lot.

''Okay, Tiana and Rosie, please tell me why I'm here.'' I sat down tiredly in a chair. A bright pink one.

This room looked so pink and neat. There were a bunch of rooms, so I took a look around. The first room was just a bunch of shoes. _So _many shoes. In every color and style. The second room had a dressing room and a vanity. The final room had a large tub and various makeup accessories.

''To get you ready, of course! Tomorrow you're getting married! We need to get you ready!'' Rosie squealed.

Why did Thorin have to say we were engaged? Now look at this mess. All because he wanted to join him at dinner...

''Now, bath.'' Tiana pushed me into the bathroom, and shut the door behind her.

Sighing, I stripped down and then slipped into the bath. The smell of pine trees and lavender wafted off the bubbles, and it made me want to fall asleep. Scrubbing off the layer of grime on my body from the journey here, I heard the door being opened.

''Rosie!'' I yelped. ''I'm not wearing anything!''

''It's okay, silly! We're your maids!'' Rosie laughed and set down a nightsuit on the table.

Really? I'm naked!

''Rosie...I'll be right out.'' Rosie, taking the hint, left me alone.

Putting on the outfit Rosie gave me, I entered the room with the fancy hot pink interior to see Tiana waiting for me.

''Hi Atalanta! Rosie went to sleep, since you took ten whole minutes. I'll escort you to your guest room!''

Tiana dragged me to a room down the hall and I collapsed on the bed after muttering a good night to Tiana. I was about to doze off when a knock sounded on the door.

''Rosie, Tiana, I'll do it in the morning!'' I yell tiredly. The door opened to reveal Kili, though.

''Hey Atalanta.'' Kili sat down next to me. Kili wasn't normally serious, so I tried to be as serious as he was.

''Hi Kili.''

''I'm sorry about Thorin.''

What? Kili, the boy who loved his uncle so much, was admitting that Thorin did something wrong.

''Well, we can't do anything _now._'' I bitterly retort.

''He shouldn't have done that. It was wrong...'' Kili seemed like he wanted to say something big, so I didn't talk.

''I don't think he only did it for you to go to the feast. He actually wanted this to happen. Ata...Thorin loves you.''

Those three words hit me like a ton of bricks. Sure, he kissed me. But surly this was just an act for me to be in his debt?

''How do you know that?'' I finally stutter.

''Because he told the company.'' Kili confessed.

''He _wants _to marry me?'' I sit up, fully awake, staring incredulously at Kili.

''Yes, Atalanta, he does.'' Kili says quietly.

''No.''

''Yes.''

''No. He can't!''

''Yes, he can!''

''No!''

''Yes!''

''No!''

''KILI! ATALANTA! Stop at once!'' I voice yelled from the door.

I turned to see my worst enemy. The person I wanted to see least right now. The person who was about to be beat to death.

Thorin Oakenshield.


End file.
